Sortilegio De Amor
by kaori-sama
Summary: NUEVO CAPT 4,un encuentro, una decision por tomar, sus vidas daran un giro de 180o, el destino los esta uniendo podran contra el. como te atreviste especie de degenerado inuyasha, calmate, onegai
1. Nuestros problemas,los tuyos y los mios

HOLA ! AÑO NUEVO PROYECTO NUEVO

ESTE ES UN PROYECTO NUEVO DEL CUAL TENGO MUCHAS ILUSIONES, ES ALGO K YA TENIA DESDE HACE MUCHO EN MENTE PERO NO ME HABIA ATREVIDO A ESCRIBIRLO

PERO GRACIAS A MI HERMANA BRIGITTE , Y A UNA ESCRITORA FABULASA K CONSIDERO COMO MI GRAN AMIGA Y QUE ME SIRVIO COMO MODELO PARA ATREVERME A PUBLICAR MIS LOCURAS JEJEJJEJEJE

SI A MI AMIGA

ZETUS (GRACIAS POR TUS FICS Y TU AMISTAD )

ESTE ES EL TERCER FIC K PUBLICO

EL PRIMERO ES UN CROSSOVER

DEL CUAL PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTULIZADO PERO TENGO UN PEQUEÑO BLOQUEO JEJEJJE PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZARLO

BUENO DE ESE FIC KIERO "el chico extraño y el hanyo " KIERO AGRDECER POR SU REVIEW A

KAGOME-CHAN –SANGOCHAN (gracias por tu review)

LADY GRAYSON ( me encanto lo k dijiste)

Y del otro fic "lo dejaría todo por k te quedaras "

Un especial agradecimiento para

SAYO-YUKISHIRO, ASIRA- SHESSKAGO, REIKO NAVISAN , ZETUS

GRACIAS Y ESPERO K TENGAN UNA BUENA LECTURA Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTE AL ESCRIBIRLO

Disclaimer :

Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen son de la gran SENSEI RUMIKO (aun k estoy negociando los derechos de SESSCHOUMARU jajajaja YA ALUCINO )

_THE REASON _

_LA RAZÓN_

_I'm not a perfect person _

no soy una persona perfecta  
_as many things I wish I didn't do_

como muchas cosas que desee  
_but I continue learning _

y no las hize, pero continuo aprendiendo  
_I never meant to do those things_ _to you _

nunca quize hacerte todo eso  
_and so I have to say before I go _

y te tengo que decir antes de irme  
_that I just want you to know_

Que solo quiero que sepas

_I've found a reason for me_  
que he encontrado una razón, para mi

_to change who I used to be_

para cambiar, quien solía ser  
_a reason to start over new _

una razon para comenzar de nuevo  
_and the reason is you _

y la razon eres tu

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

lo siento si te herí, es algo con lo que  
_It's something I must live with everyday_

debo vivir cada dia y todo  
_and all the pain I put you through_

el dolor que te cause, desearia  
_I wish that I could take it all away_

poder borrarlo, y ser el unico  
_and be the one who catches all your tears_

que seque tus lasgrimas  
_thats why i need you to hear_

es por eso que necesito que escuches

_I've found a reason for me_

he encontrado una razon para mi  
_to change who I used to be_

para cambiar quien solia ser  
_a reason to start over new_

una razon para comenzar de nuevo  
_and the reason is You x4_

y la razon eres tu

_I'm not a perfect person_

no soy una persona perfecta  
_I never meant to do those things to you_

nunca quize hacerte todo eso  
_and so I have to say before I go_

y te tengo que decir antes de irme  
_that I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

he encontrado una razón para mi_  
to change who I used to be _

para cambiar quien solia ser  
_a reason to start over new _

una razon para empezar de nuevo_  
and the reason is you _

y la razon eres tu

I've found a reason to show

he encontrado una razon para mostrar_  
a side of me you didn't know _

un lado de mi que no conocias_  
a reason for all that I do _

una razon para que todo lo que hago  
_and the reason is you _

y la razon eres tu.

Un contrato peligroso unirá sus vidas, pero saldrán endebles de semejante locura, InuYasha un joven empresario, con una hija a su cargo hace un peligroso contrato jugando con el amor y el destino

Que podrá más el amor o las leyes de los hombres.

♠ **SORTILEGÍO DE AMOR ♥**

Capt 1.-Nuestros problemas; los tuyos y los míos

Las calles de Paris se encontraban vacías esa mañana, era una mañana nublada y helada que marcaba el inicio de un cruel invierno, o al menos, para ella lo era, por que para los demás era la época más hermosa del año donde las ilusiones y las esperanzas renacían.

Pero, para ella no, pues traía la llegada de nostálgicos recuerdos, los cuales sin dudar siempre estaban presentes, pero durante esta época solían lastimarle muchos más.

¿Debía esto desanimarla¿Tal vez el año por venir seria mejor que el presente, además no podía darse por vencida y desilusionar a toda su familia y sobretodo a si misma, -no!- esa no era la Kagome Higurashi que salio de Japón en busca de su sueño, prometiendo regresar siendo toda una profesional, de esto ya hacia dos años y medio y aun lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Había salido de su natal Japón con todas las ilusiones que una chica de 18 años pudiera haber tenido en su corazón, sin imaginarse que la vida en un país extraño y lejos de su familia seria tan difícil, pero después de todo había logrado subsistir estos años, claro! Estaba la ayuda de sus compañeras y la beca que con esfuerzo había ganado para estudiar, aunque esta solo le era suficiente para sostener sus estudios en la Universidad, y la verdad la duda de si podría seguirse sosteniendo se hacia cada día mas latente, esto realmente la preocupaba, y mas ahora que había recibido noticias de casa-

Las cuales no eran del todo buenas ya que su madre le informaba que ya no

Podía ayudarla económicamente, puesto que la situación en el templo no era favorable y mucho menos ahora que su abuelo había enfermado. Esto la había preocupado, pero su madre le había tranquilizado diciéndole, que no era tan grave y que si se seguía el tratamiento al pie de la letra, el abuelo se recuperaría, sin embargo el medicamento era caro y aunado a los gastos de la casa, hacia para la familia Higurashi las cosas mas difíciles.

Esto lo había entendió perfectamente y fue por eso que decidió buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo el cual le permitiera estudiar y trabajar a la vez.

Todos esto pensamientos agolpaban su mente cada día y no parecían alejarse por nada, había logrado conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero no le era suficiente, mas aun, los gastos iban en aumento y aunque el animo de sus compañeras no desmerecía, todas sabían que el año entrante debían buscar mejores empleos si es que querían seguir estudiando.

-te amo- dijo quedamente una varonil voz quebrantada y al borde de lágrimas

- kikyo – dijo al mismo tiempo que sus puños se estrellaban con fuerza sobre el escritorio

-por que demonios te fuiste – continuo su soliloquio aquel apuesto hombre de tez blanca, ojos color ámbar y de pelo tan rubio que asemejaba la nieve blanca.

-Por que no te detuve por que te deje ir – dijo al borde de la histeria y con gruesas lagrimas apunto de caer de su rostro varonil.

-Maldita sea-dijo mientras respiraba profundamente para calmar su ira, evitando así que sus ojos se nublaran de ese liquido cristalino.

Él el orgulloso InuYasha Arisugawa jamás había llorado y no comenzaría en estos momentos y menos a estas alturas de su vida, era doloroso todo aquello, pero lo único que le quedaba era aceptar con resignación y sensatez todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora tenía una enorme responsabilidad que no podía dejar aun lado y debería concentrarse en pensar en los problemas que su supuesta nueva responsabilidad traían consigo.

Todo había pasado tan de prisa, que era difícil aceptarlo mas sus padres le habían enseñando a enfrentar los problemas de frente y no a huir como un cobarde y si por algo habían sucedido las cosas de esa manera las afrentaría no importando los resultados de esto.

-Sus padres- con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, recordó lo feliz que fue en su infancia al lado de sus padres, mismos si estos tuvieran que viajar constantemente, dejándolo solo con frecuencia en una mansión que aunque rodeada de lujos y comodidades no llenaba el vació y la ausencia de ellos, acentuando el hecho de no tener con quien compartirla.

- Sesshourmaru- pronunciar el nombre de su hermano le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto y sobretodo en estos momentos, pues verdaderamente este nunca lo considero como su hermano y solo obtuvo de su parte desprecio y rechazo únicamente, pero tal ves algo bueno había aprendido de su cruel hermano mayor, quizás esa frialdad que poseía para los negocios y su carácter de los mil demonios, eso era lo único que había aprendido de él, claro que su carácter y frialdad no se comparaban ni una uña a los de su hermano.

Con estos pensamientos se levanto de su acomodo asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta, ensimismado en estos, salio rumbo a la oficina donde seguro hallaría una solución a los problemas que le atormentaban.

-Por Kami- exclamó una joven de pelo azabache y de ojos marrones mientras miraba el reloj.

-ya se me hizo tarde- dijo para si misma- y todo por andar pensando en tonterías – continuo su dialogo pero esta vez apresurando el paso para llegar a su destino.

-y hoy me toca hacer el almuerzo- exclamo mientras suspiraba.

"Verdaderamente era fácil perderse en sus pensamientos por tanto tiempo dando una y mil vueltas a las preocupaciones que le acongojaban, sin encontrar por tanto una solución que a su parecer fuese efectiva." Se decía así misma mientras casi corría para a llegar a su destino final, finalmente se detuvo exhausta ante el edificio que la conduciría, a lo que hasta el momento consideraba su hogar.

Rezando para que sus amigas no hubiesen llegado introdujo la llave sigilosamente en la puerta, para su fortuna en el departamento no había persona, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, donde deposito las compras hechas.

Como todos los días que le tocaba hacer el almuerzo se dispuso a preparar les algo típico de Japón un "Sumashi" a sus amigas les encantaba sobretodo a Yuka quien también era japonesa.

-sus amigas – suspiro gracias a ellas tenia el valor y la fuerza para seguir adelante y cumplir las metas que se había trazado.

……………………….………………………………...

-estas loco InuYasha! – dijo con una voz exasperada un joven de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules

-tú no puedes hacer eso! - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a su amigo que se encontraba sentado meditando.

-Miroku, no tengo otra solución si no lo hago, la voy a perder….. y tu sabes que………….- se detuvo unos instantes – no quiero hacerlo, no quiero perderla – acento con una voz firme y decidida

-pero…. lo que me pides es una locura, - dijo el joven de coleta, con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-tu eres el único amigo al que puedo confiar una cosa como esta….. lo sabes no es así Miroku – dijo al mismo tiempo que un dejo de tristeza se escuchaba en su voz

-lo se inuyasha…….. y agradezco tu confianza….. Pero lo que me pides es tan absurdo- suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en su oficina.

-"si era verdad"- conocía a InuYasha desde que eran muy pequeños, siempre se trataron como si fueran familia casi se diría que como hermanos, sus padres y los de él llevaron una amistad muy sólida, siendo su padre y el padre de InuYasha socios de las empresas que hasta el momento poseían, pero sobretodo InuYasha había sido el único amigo que tuvo y un gran apoyo para él cuando sus padres perecieron en aquel misterioso y trágico accidente, cuando él era tan solo un adolescente, fue entonces cuando los padres de InuYasha se convirtieron en sus tíos adoptivos apoyándolo en todo lo necesario, era verdad que contó también con el apoyo de su abuelo Moshi, pero la amistad de InuYasha y el apoyo de su familia le ayudaron a superar y enfrentar la terrible perdida de sus padres convirtiéndose estos en su segunda familia.

- esta bien InuYasha tú ganas acepto ayudarte en lo que sea- dijo el joven de coleta con una voz que mas de convencimiento sonaba a resignación

La canción con la k introduzco mi fic es del grupo hoobanstank "The Reason" por lo general siempre las canciones me dan inspiración y me encanta ponerlas como intros o finales así es k esperen ver bastantes canciones, si son en ingles prometo traducirlas okis! Esta canción es muy hermosa(la traduje espero sea de su k esta cancion.

Bien hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo espero y lo hayan disfrutado y les haya intrigado jejejej (k mala soy+)

Yo en lo personal disfrute mucho en hacerlo y en crear esta atmósfera de misterio,

Les prometo k los misterios se Irán resolviendo conforme avance la historia

Y las parejas se irán dando también en la misma forma

Bueno solo me queda agradecerles de antemano y esperar sus sinceros reviews tengan la seguridad que contestare todos sus dudas y aceptare también sus criticas y tomatazos

Me despido

Kaorisama


	2. Capitulo II Un Suspiro de Dolor

HOLA!

He aqui, un Nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en verdad me entusiasma, tengo muchas esperanzas en esta historia jejejje espero y ustedes les agrade tambien, les pido perdon por no haber actulizado pero como siempre mi unica excusa es mi trabajo, la escuela y un poco mi flojera, pero les prometo que si les gusta mi historia hare lo imposible por actualizar lo mas rapido posible

LA cancion que pongo en este fic es la cancion del Capitulo donde Naraku mata a kykio en la serie me encanto esta cancion(mismo si va dedicada a kykio + no tengo nada contra ella aclarando para las kykio fans, pero tampoco kiero k se kede con inu) la escuche y me parecio k reflejaba exactamente lo que keria decir para este capt. espero y les gusta la traduccion que hize en verdad es hermosa la cancion.

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de la gransensei rumiko ( negociando los derechos de sesshy )**

**

* * *

**

**"SORTILEGIO DE AMOR"**

**Sotsugyo Sayonara wa ashita no tame ni**  
Sung By: Tackey & Tsubasa

_Moshimo hitotsu dake  
Tatta hitotsu dake  
Kanaerara nara  
Nani o inoru kana _

**Si solo hubiera uno, y no más de un deseo que se volviera realidad, me pregunto que desearía.**

_Ima doko ni iru no?  
Ima dare to iru no?  
Aoi sora miyage…  
Sotto toikakaeru._

**Donde estas ahora? Con quien estas ahora? Secretamente pido estos regalos del cielo azul**

WITH YOU _sugu soba ni  
Ita koro no kimi ga inai  
_WITH YOU _hanaretemo  
Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni_

**Contigo tan cerca de mi lado, pero ahora ya no estas mas aquí, contigo mas sin embargo estamos separados eso no cambiara a pesar de la promesa que hice.**

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
Soba no nukumori ni wa kanawanai kara  
Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta  
Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_

**Aunque nos convirtamos en recuerdos, no se compara con lo calido de estar junto a ti, un suspiro de dolor de repente sobrevuela y gritara en un sitio distante para alcanzarte.**

_Kitto sono mirai  
Boku wa mou inai  
Sore dake no koto ni  
Yatto kizuitai yo_

**En los tiempos por venir, yo ya me habré ido, finalmente me he dado cuenta, que solo significaba eso. **

_FOR ME mayoitteta  
Boku no se o oshite kureta  
FOR ME hohoemi ni  
Kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi _

**Para mi, he perdido mi camino, tomaste mis manos en las tuyas, Para mi, en una sonrisa tus ojos tristes fueron escondidos**

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru  
Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaite ita  
Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai  
Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni _

**Aunque nos convirtamos en un adiós, murmurando dije que deseaba estar a tu lado, no puedo expresar mis recuerdos inolvidables, pero al menos esta oración te alcanzara.**

_Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite  
Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara _

**Mis recuerdos interminables son liberados en el cielo, aunque estoy solo seguiré adelante.**

_Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni  
Mabushii omoide no hikari o utsushite  
Setsunai tameiki ga iro azayaka ni  
Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure. _

**Fue como si las flores de Sakura bailaran aquel día, reflejando la luz de radiantes recuerdos y un doloroso suspiro brillaba con ellos, todos estos sentimientos gritaran para alcanzarte.**

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara  
Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara  
Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni _

**Aunque nos convirtamos en recuerdos, no se compara con lo calido de estar junto a ti, pero ya que las despedidas son para el bienestar del mañana gritaran en un sitio distante para alcanzarte.**

Capt II Un suspiro de dolor

_Un café el lugar perfecto donde las personas pueden charlar mientras se disfruta de una humeante taza de café en la compañía de aquella persona a la cual con ansia se le dio previa cita, un lugar para que las parejas de enamorados se encuentren y compartan momentos dichosos que se quedaran grabados en la memoria, para que los amigos que no se ven con frecuencia pueden citarse. _

_Un café supuesto ser al fin un lugar acogedor donde sentimientos de los más diversos fluyen de entre sus mesas y donde la gente convive y disfruta el pasar de una tarde. _

_-Lo siento InuYasha,……… no pretendo que me entiendas pero si que me perdones- dijo una joven de tez blanca y largo cabello negro._

_Yo no quiero peder tu amistad…. Es muy importante para mi que tu……. se detuvo mientras observaba el rostro impávido de aquel joven que se encontraba delante, sin poder comprender, los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, sintió que aquel discurso, que había ensayado perfectamente no tenia ahora ningún sentido, _

_-"No" – su mente le gritaba, no tiene caso seguir escuchando, no era capaz de entender la razón de aquellas palabras de la mujer que se encontraba delante suyo, por que se había detenido? Es que acaso se le habían acabado los argumentos para convencerlo._

_-Kikyo –dijo seriamente- si era todo lo que tenias que decirme no te hubieras molestado en citarme en este lugar- callo mientras una sonrisa irónica se forjaba en su labios_

_-sabes tengo, citas mas importantes que atender- decía mientras se levantaba tranquilamente. - perdóname pero tengo que irme - _

_Esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin reflexión, no daba crédito de ellas, siempre pensó que al encontrarse delante de ella suplicarla, lloraría o quizá su cólera estallaría en su presencia y llegaría a maldecirla, a gritarle todo el dolor que por meses había tenido guardado y había escondido durante este tiempo, pero ahora delante de ella, no podía, simplemente la había dejado hablar, romper una vez mas su corazón, un corazón que desde hace tiempo siempre estuvo en sus manos y el cual ella había roto sin compasión alguna tal ves conciente o inconscientemente pero roto al fin._

_-Adiós- las palabras salieron sin emoción alguna de la boca del apuesto joven quien se levanto y camino en silencio, salió de aquel café donde dejaba todas sus ilusiones y a la mujer que creyó por mucho tiempo que seria para él._

Maldita sea – dijo un joven de hermosos ojos verdes – podrías concentrarte un poco cuando te hablo…….InuYasha, odio cuando pones esa cara de estupido y no me pones atención – resopló mostrando su enfado.

feh callate! Escandaloso, si te estoy escuchando – dijo el joven de ojos ambarinos- además, deberías tratarme con más respeto soy tu jefe y no me gusta tu tonito de lobo rabioso- frunció el ceño

si no fuera por que…….eres tan bueno en tu trabajo ya te hubiera corrido- dijo mientras tomaba los papeles que el joven ojiverde tenia frente suyo.

No seas inepto no me corres por eso, bien lo sabes – soltó sarcásticamente el joven de pelo castaño.

– sin mi estarías perdido… acaso no eres un inepto… o no ya se! mejor Como dice tu querido hermano " eres un ignorante "-

Ya cállate! Kouga, sabes, no tengo humor de soportarte hoy…… mejor háblale, a Miroku – acento en tono de mando, mientras le arrojaba los documentos al joven de porte arrogante

Va otro inepto como tu, solo que este es peor, agregándole lo mujeriego– dijo mientras una sonara carcajada salio de los labios del joven de pelo castaño haciendo que el enfado de InuYasha creciera aun más

Kouga me estas fastidiando, quieres salir y habarle a Miroku- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la sala de juntas donde se encontraba

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en los minutos siguientes pero fue roto por la voz ya mas tranquila del joven empresario

Por favor- soltó en un tono lascivo

Kouga comprendió que el joven no estaba para aguantar sus sarcasmos y lo entendía perfectamente solo que no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, era verdad que no eran tan amigos y que su relación de amistad se bastaba en un tono de sarcasmo, pero aun así Kouga sentía un cierto respeto por aquel joven que en poco tiempo se había convertido en uno de los ejecutivos mas distinguidos de Paris. Había logrado elevar la compañía "Shikon No toma" no obstante su juventud y falta de experiencia, pero sobretodo le estaba agradecido por confiar en el, tal ves en realidad aunque el no lo quisiera admitir lo consideraba no como su jefe si no como un amigo.

Ça va! Ya entendí- dijo con acento muy francés- además no me gusta cuando te pones a rabiar, pareces un perro rabioso – espeto con una sonora carcajada mientras salía de la lujosa oficina

Maldito Kouga – resoplo mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos pulgares, - " por Kami, por que esos recuerdos venían a su mente y estaban tan latentes como el día en el que ocurrieran siendo que de eso hacia 2 años, pero su mente los guardaba como si fuera ayer que hubiese ocurrido todo y sobretodo la veía de nuevo ahí en sus recuerdos , si tan endiabladamente hermosa, una hermosura de la cual el cayo tontamente y le costo muy caro"

El cielo nublado se distinguía desde lo alto de aquel edificio y acentuaba en su mente los recuerdos dolorosos como dos espinas clavadas que se niegan a salir de donde se encajaron que para su desgracia habían sido enterradas directamente en el corazón, un lugar del cual difícilmente podrían salir o más bien se negaban a salir

No claro que no – decía con una voz casi infantil la hermosa joven de ojos cafés - te juro que no he tenido ni tiempo de pensar en eso, con todos los problemas que tengo aquí, tu crees que tengo tiempo….. – una voz femenina la interrumpió desde el otro lado del auricular.

* * *

Por favor Kagome, no seas tan meticulosa te aseguro que mas de un chico muere por salir contigo- dijo con tono picaresco en la voz, la joven japonesa.

Claro que no Sango, además te digo que tengo bastante problemas como para andar pensando en citas- rió en tono fingido

Mejor cuéntame como van las cosas all� que has hecho, Como esta tu hermano? Como te va en el trabajo? –

Basta kagome son demasiadas preguntas – rió alegremente la joven

Pues puedo decirte que estamos muy bien Kohaku y yo vamos al Templo seguido, sobretodo por que Sota y Kohaku se han vuelto muy unidos desde que te fuiste, yo conseguí un muy buen trabajo y no me puedo quejar ya que es una de las empresas mas prestigiadas en todo Japón y el mundo entero-

Que bien me alegro por ti – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

En verdad se alegraba por su amiga y por que todo marchara bien, mas era verdad que sentía mucha nostalgia al hablar con alguien que le recordara su hogar y su natal Japón, si bien le gustaba mucho su independencia sabia que esta trae muchas responsabilidades consigo y una de ellas era su manutención, aunque sabia que podía salir adelante sin importar lo que tuviera que pasar, lo había prometido y una promesa era una promesa y la mantendría hasta al final

Kagome, estas ahí contéstame- dijo con una voz preocupada la chica en el teléfono

si, claro lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero cuéntame como es eso de que conseguiste nuevo trabajo- dijo en tono de interés

bueno, tu ya sabes que acabo de graduarme y pues no se, tuve mucha suerte ya que como una de las mejores de la clase una prestigiada compañía nos eligió, a mi y otros dos compañeros pero yo tuve la suerte de ser la elegida ¿como ves?-

que bien, siempre has sido muy inteligente-

si, el trabajo es muy bueno y me van a pagar muy bien puede que tenga que viajar a Paris, ya que la compañía tiene una fuente importante en ese país

wow ¡ entonces quiere decir que te veré por acá – dijo casi gritando la joven de tez blanca –

pero no te ilusiones mucho, amiga- murmuro, sango un poco triste

por que dices eso - soltó interrogante Kagome - si vienes es normal que visites a tu amiga o no quieres – dijo haciendo una voz de perrito triste

no como crees! No es eso lo que pasa es que tengo un jefe súper exigente, diría un monstruo a lo que he oído y un poco comprobado-

¿Como así? No puede ser amiga entonces……….. – la imaginación de Kagome se hecho a volar, en ella aparecía un hombre Viejo gordo canoso y con cara de muy pocos amigos- ante esta aparición Kagome sintió un escalofrió

Sango, si te tratan mal no es necesario que te humilles por unos cuantos yenes, te lo digo como amiga – dijo en un tono algo seria la joven

no, Kagome tan poco es tan grave la cosa, mira mi jefe es mandón gruñón, nunca habla con nadie, pero es justo y le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien y que se trabaje duro- dijo la joven rápidamente tratando de calmar a su amiga

me estas diciendo la verdad sango, mira que tu no tienes por que soportar a un viejillo gruñón- soltó en un tono de enfado-

ajjajajaja y quien te dijo que esta viejo – rió alegremente la joven de coleta

ah no y entonces por que es así?- dijo con un dejo de interrogación en su voz

jajajajaj kagome que imaginación tienes mira mi jefe es joven, yo diría que tiene alrededor de 26 o 27 años y es muy apuesto –

mmm apuesto –soltó una carcajada que retumbo en el auricular

por favor Kagome no pienses mal es muy guapo, si lo admito pero no es mi tipo, además yo estoy saliendo con kuranozuke tu lo sabes bien-

todavía, yo pensé que ya no salías con el, mira no es que me caiga mal pero creo que tu realmente no lo amas- dijo con una voz preocupada

pues no se………………………….pero mira quien me viene a dar consejos, la que por mas de un año fue novia del pobre de Hoyo-kun, por que le daba lastima rechazarlo, y que finalmente tuvo que romper con él para irse al extranjero dijo sarcásticamente la joven de ojos marrones

jejjej dejemos ese tema quieres,- una risita nerviosa se oyó claramente

jajajaj ya ves eres la menos indicada para dar consejos – dijo casi sin poder hablar por la risa-

bueno, ya basta Sango, te tengo que dejar por que tengo que comprar unas cosas para la cena de hoy-

eh esta bien kagome pero no estas enojada verdad-dijo preocupada

Claro que no sango, te agradezco mucho tu sinceridad y que me tengas al tanto de mi familia, pero sobretodo te agradezco tu amistad, y ya me voy por que si no voy a llorar jejjeje- sonrió alegremente

ok, entonces nos vemos-contesto una sango alegre

Au revoir – dijo con un acento francés

jajajaj tramposa yo no se francés

sayonara entonces

sayonara

* * *

Un joven de hermosos ojos azules irrumpió en la elegante oficina, encontrándose a un joven de cabellos plateados ensimismado en sus pensamientos lo interrumpió.

Sr. Arisugawa- dijo en un tono sarcástico –me informaron que necesita de mis valiosos servicios – continuo – en que le pudieran ser útiles mis humildes habilidades al Sr Inuyasha Arisugawa, responsable de las empresas Shikon no tama – rió burlonamente

Inuyasha miro a su amigo con cierta lasitud y acento a decir lo más tranquilo que su carácter le pudiese permitir

Miroku no me vengas con tus sarcasmos ahora…. Suficiente tuve con los del estupido de Kouga como para soportar los tuyos ahora- dijo fulminándolo con al mirada-

Esta bien me rindo tu ganas… Mon dieu! pero que genio te cargas hoy- resoplo el pícaro personaje mientras tomaba asiento en una de las lujosas sillas de aquella oficina.

Dime mi querido amigo en que te puedo ayudar- sonrió mientras miraba al joven suspirar

Por que no la puedo olvidar, Miroku……- soltó de repente mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio

Por que su recuerdo me persigue….. por Kami ya han pasado dos años .y……………….- guardo silencio y su mirada pareció perdida.

Necesitas que te lo repita, Inuyasha- dijo esta vez seriamente el joven ojiazul – necesitas salir distraerte y no encerrarte en el trabajo como lo has venido haciendo estos últimos dos años y sobretodo enamorarte, mi querido amigo, eso te ayudaría- acento mirando fijamente al joven de cabellera plateada

es imposible Miroku jamás volveré amar,………….. Jamás dejare que me lastimen como lo hizo ella……….. De ahora en adelante mi corazón se sellara y no dejare entrar a nadie – soltó un suspiro mientras esta palabras salían de su corazón lastimado.

entonces mi querido amigo me temo que tu enfermedad será eterna-

lo sé – dijo en un suspiro – pero ahora quizás …………………ella me ayude a mitigar mi pena – dijo mientras su cabeza se recostaba en la comodidad de la silla, como en signo de reflexión a lo que venia de decir.

O tal vez ………. Incremente tu sufrimiento, no lo has pensado así- dijo reflexivamente. - Por que al estarla viendo, la recordaras a ella……… y todo lo que implique tu pasado.-

Y que quieres que haga Miroku ………………… es mi responsabilidad- afirmó con un dejo de irritación en su voz

y no pienso abandonarla - confirmó tranquilamente – es tan pequeña e indefensa y se le parece tanto, sus ojos son tan hermosos, sus cabellos ébanos, su tez blanca……… demonios se le parece tanto… que duele Miroku duele saber que ya no la tengo…duele saber que me engaño, duele saber que me dejo…………….. Sufriendo por ella………….duele saber que esta……

Muerta – Miroku terminó la palabra que murió en los labios del joven empresario

Si - se limito a decir con un dejo de tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro varonil

"por dios"- pensó el joven de coleta- " Inuyasha ya han pasado dos años, desde que ella murió, y aun la sigues recordando, y mas aun amando como el primer día " – calló sus pensamientos no quería ver a su amigo sufrir no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, y menos por ella-

Un silencio se hizo presente, pero este fue roto por la voz ronca y más calmada del joven empresario.

Miroku, has comenzado a hacer lo que te pedí- soltó rápidamente el joven de ojos ambarinos.

Inuyasha, no es fácil- dijo nerviosamente

no tenemos tiempo, lo sabes bien, es necesario poner el plan en marcha, es por eso que te llame-

necesito que me des mas detalles- dijo en un suspiro

no va ser fácil encontrar a la persona adecuada…… sobretodo que no sea ambiciosa- continuo

Vaya eso si será difícil todas las personas son ambiciosas- acento el joven empresario

pues no me las has puesto fácil, querido amigo…….. Encontrar una esposa y una madre ideal que sea desechable……… No es nada fácil …..- dijo cruzando los brazos mientras su mirada acusadora se dirigía hacia el joven delante suyo.

desechable? – dijo frunciendo el ceño el joven de cabello plateado.

Si- afirmo el joven de coleta – quieres una esposa que te dure un año, a eso le llamo una esposa desechable…… mmmmm si tan solo los matrimonios fueran así no les tendría miedo- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

feh ¡ Nos seas ridículo Miroku…… eso no será un matrimonio…….. por que yo jamás ……………………….- se detuvo suspirando hondamente continuo— será como un contrato cualquiera de negocios ……… -dijo mientras hojeaba nerviosamente unos papeles

Si, claro- dijo el joven de pelo azabache – Pero que pasa¿si te enamoras de ella?- soltó burlonamente – ¿ó ella se enamora de ti?-

Sabes que, Miroku ya me tienes harto con tus reflexiones, odio cuando te pones a pensar demasiado- se levanto enfado de su cómodo asiento

Limitate a seguir mis ordenes y de lo demás me encargo yo…… las reglas del contrato las pongo yo …….entendido – dijo en un tono de voz que lucia alterado

vaya y ahora te enojas, porque te digo una de las posibles consecuencias de tu absurdo plan….. – no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, cuando un portazo estallo, el joven empresario había salido de la oficina sin dejar tiempo de replica al joven ojiazul.

* * *

Dios, pero que mundo de gente no debí de haber venido a esta hora – decía una joven de pelo azabache mientras caminaba presurosa por las largos pasillos de un lujoso centro comercial.

Debo de apresurarme a tomar el ascensor o tendré que subir las escaleras

– pensó- no! Que horror y con estos paquetes- dijo horrorizada mientras apresuraba el paso para llegar a donde se encontraba el dichoso artefacto

que baka eres, Inuyasha solo a ti e te ocurre venir a un centro comercial- mascullo entre dientes mientras caminaba entre la multitud

" la verdad es que había manejado sin rumbo fijo, solo quería salir de esa maldita oficina, no quería oír las tontas reflexiones de su amigo….. Aunque en el fondo sabia que tenia razón…… bah ! El continuaría con su plan no había otra solución posible, era lo mejor…….. Y ahora se encontraba metido en este centro comercial……….. Que mala idea… porque no se dirigió a un parque o algo así"

bueno ya, estoy aquí, tomare algo- dijo para si mismos mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la gente se agolpo para poder entrar, una chica de pelo azabache se entremezclo rápidamente alcanzando un lugar en el tan solicitado artefacto.

Maldición, no alcanzare –gruño mientras se ponía de puntas para alcanzar a ver si había aun espacio para mas gente, una imagen de pronto pareció helarle el corazón de un solo golpe, una mujer de pelo azabache se encontraba en el interior de aquel artefacto……. No podía ser era………………. su mente voló a mil por hora.

Kykio…………….- murmuro sorpresivamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraron ante su incrédula mirada.

Continuara……………

* * *

Hasta aqui es fin del 2 capt, espero les haya gustado dejen sus review please se acepta de todo hasta tomatazos

ACLARACIONES:

mmm yo se que no les resolvi gran cosa en este capt ( k mala) pero les di unas pistas, k silas comparan podran sacarsus conclusiones, no es por mala k lo hago eh me encanta k ustedes se involucren en la hsitoria y me pregunten y a la vezme den su opinion, ademas dek la historia la he diseñado asi yconforme avencen los capt entederan mas a lo que voy yel rolque va a ocupar cda personaje, espero y les agrade si no haganmelo saber.

expresiones en frances " recordemos que la historia se desarrolla en Paris por lo que de vez en cuando pondre alguanas palabras ( jejeje es que me encanta esta lengua)

ça va! esta bien mon dieu (literalmente es mi dios) pero yo la traduciria aqui como "cielos"

Au revoir(la mayoria debe saber! creo) adios

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES :

**Louasuka** : me encanto tu review gracias en serio, si vi la cancion , pero como te habras dado cuenta, kykio esta muerta por lo k no pude utilizar tu cancion pero me encantaria k me sigas dando ideas para canciones, mil gracias y espero tu review

**Sesshhi23.** que bueno k te haya gustado mi historia espero y continues leyendola y mil gracias por tu review

**Crystaldarling**.- espero y este capt te haya agrado y te resuelva un poco tus dudas si no hazmelas saber okis gracias

**Suisho haruka-** por supuesto k se aclaran si no tiene mi permiso para acribillarme jejejej bueno espero y te haya gustado este capt

**midori** te agradezco tus comentarios y espero y sigas leyendo

sayonara

besitos

KAorisama


	3. capt III Caprichos Del Destino

hola -

aqui estoy de nuevo con este nuevo capt jejeje Gomen en verdad quize actualizar antes, tenia toda la intencion de hacerlo en las vacaciones, peor pues o aveces era yo y mi flojera o a veces falta de inspiracion , peor estab vez les juro k intentare actulizar mas seguido pk yo se lo que se siente kedarse picado con una historia y que no la actualizen( GOMEN +), solo les pido paciencia pk como ven mis vacaciones se terminan jejje pero prometo por lo menos a fines de mes actualizar GULP! ¬¬ no me maten por ello.

gracias a:**Willnira,Mony, Lou asuka, midori, suisho, cristal darlyng sesschy23** que se toaman la molestia de leer mis locuras y dejarme review ARIGATO y como siempre un agradecimiento especial para mi SENSEI y QUERIDA amiga **Zetus** (este fic esta dedicado para ti desde un principio y ahora para tu baby)

sin aburrilos mas aqui esta por fin el tercer captitulo k lo comentare abajo jejeje

disclaimer : ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen son dela gran Rumiko Sensei (k espero y algun dia me deje los derechos de sesschy -)

* * *

**THE MIRROR**

**HOOBASTANK**

Is it shame?

_Es verguenza_?  
Is it greed?

_Es avaricia ?_

Is it something that I need?  
_Es algo que necesito?_

To make me feel so strong to the other ones  
_Para hacerme sentir tan fuerte ante los demas_

Is it real?  
_es Real?_

Is it true?  
_Es verdad?_

All the trouble I go through  
_Todos los problemas por los que pase_

Is it just a way, to show  
_Es solo una manera de mostrar_

**chorus (Trying so hard, but still I get nothing)  
**_intentandando fuertemente, pero sigo sin obtener nada_

That I don't have the strength to show  
_que no tengo la fortaleza para mostrar_

But the mirror will always know

_Lo que el espejo siempre sabrá_

I've got to let go

_Tengo que dejarlo ir_

Is it them?  
_es por ellos?_

Is it me?

_Es por mi?  
_I'm just too occupied to see  
_estoy demasiado acupado para ver_

Afraid to look within to the real one

_Temeroso de mirar dentro de mi yo verdadero_

Can it be that I am scared?

_Puede ser que tenga miedo_

To share the parts I've never shared?

_De compartir lo que nunca he compartido?_

Or is it just a way, to show

_O es solamente una manera de mostrar_

**(Trying so hard, but still I get nothing)  
**_intentandando fuertemente, pero sigo sin obtener nada_

You won't get inside my head cause I won't let you go  
_No entraras en mi cabeza por que no te permitire entrar_

To see that I'm crying out for you to  
_para ver que estoy lllorando por ti_

Know what I want to say  
_que sepas lo quiero decir _

I've got to let you know

_Tengo que hacerte saber _

That I want to say  
_que quiero decirte_

I've just got to tell you

_Tengo que decirte_

That I don't have the strength to show  
_que no tengo las fuerzas para mostrar_

but the mirror will always know

_lo que el espejo siempre sabra_  
I've got to let go  
_tengo que dejarlo salir_

_captIII.- Caprichos Del Destino_

El viento soplaba trayendo consigo un aire helado y melancólico, las personas paseaban alegres sin darle importancia al frió venidero, o es que en realidad parecía no importarles aquello, todos lucían felices, menos él y su corazón que parecía mas helado que aquel viento que soplaba y la razón era una simple visión que creyó tener, por que era una visión, sin lugar a dudas, no podía ser de otro modo, su mente cansada le había jugado una mala pasada, que lo había traído hasta ese puente al borde del río Sena, donde ahora se encontraba tratando de despejar sus pensamientos necesitaba controlarse regresar frió y calmado como siempre; el mismo Inuyasha Arisugawa Presidente de las empresas "Shikon No Tama en Paris", pero aquella imagen revoloteaba en su mente, la imagen de la mujer que una vez amó y que lo abandono rompiéndole el corazón.

Ya basta! – se dijo así mismo mientras pasaba fuertemente la manos sobre su dorada cabellera

Estupido supéralo ya ….. no vale la pena, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar y no en visiones tontas.

Camino lentamente a través del puente, mirando a lo lejos podía distinguirse la Torre Eiffel, el río Sena y sus barcos paseantes que llevaban consigo parejas de enamorados.

vaya tontería………...- pensó burlonamente "estar en la cuidad del amor y tener el corazón tan roto que……. Llega a imaginarse cosas "

Después de unos segundos de silencio, saco su celular y marco rápidamente unos números.

Ayumi – dijo el apuesto joven – hazme el favor de cancelar todas mis citas y dile a Miroku que…………. se detuvo un momento

sabes que mejor no le digas nada solo que no regresare esta tarde – cerro el celular y respiro profundo antes de caminar en dirección hacía su automóvil.

* * *

¿Esta será la dirección correcta? – se preguntó una joven de cabello azabache mirando lo imponente de aquel edificio, no le parecía que para un trabajo de…. Niñera, ese seria el lugar indicado. 

Por Kami – se dijo asimismo--Pero que clase de persona será este

Sr Arisasugawa, resopló resignada a entrar dentro del edificio,

-vaya, ocurrencia de sus amigas, ella de niñera, bah, habían puesto el pretexto de que ella era la única que tenia un hermano menor y por lo tanto sabría desempeñar este trabajo mejor que nadie y en resultado a ella le tocaba asistir a la entrevista de empleo, después de todo habían dicho sus amigas ¿Qué tenia que perder con intentarlo? - suspiro nuevamente mientras el ascensor la llevaba al piso donde el anuncio decía que debería dirigirse.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor pudo notar lo lujoso de las oficinas que tenía al frente, personas elegantemente vestidas con sus trajes de ejecutivos pasaban de un lugar a otro, rápidamente se dirigió hacia un pequeño escritorio al fondo, en donde una joven le notifico que se le atendería en unos momentos.

Como que no regresa! No te dijo nada más – respiro irritado el joven de coleta

No. Sr Kigai- dijo nerviosamente la menuda joven

Pero que se cree, Inuyasha, que puede dejarme solo, mas ahora que……… esta bien puedes retirarte, Ayumi- resoplo el ojiazul masajeándose las sienes, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una imagen que causo un tremendo shock a sus sentidos.

"no podía ser"- pensó – "no……………… ella estaba muerta"

Kikyo- soltó en un tono de asombro mirando incrédulamente a la joven sentada leyendo una revista.

Enfoco una y otra vez la mirada hacia el sofá donde se encontraba la joven, no dando crédito de lo que estos veían.

Calmate, Miroku …. No puede ser ella.- se dijo asimismo mientras se dirigía a la secretaria de Inuyasha

Ayumi, quien es la joven que esta sentada leyendo – dijo señalando en dirección hacía esta.

es una de las aspirantes al puesto de niñera –

vaya –musito el ojiazul en tono bajo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

Sr. Kigai- llamo la atención la secretaria – quiere que le haga pasar

Si, Ayumi, hazla pasar , onegai-

Minutos después la castaña se encontraba en la lujosa oficina siendo observada por aquel apuesto hombre, quien no le había dicho palabra alguna desde que la secretaria le había indicado que podía pasar, al entrar vio al joven sentado analizando unos documentos, le indico que se sentara y después solamente se dedico a observarla, y a sonreírle de una manera que no le agradaba para nada.

-" no puede ser es ….. Tan parecida, pero a la vez hay algo en ella que me dice que no puede ser………ella."

Monsieur- llamo su atención calmadamente la joven, despertando al joven de su larga reflexión

Pardonez –moi, Mademoiselle……… -

HIgurashi, Kagome – respondió rápidamente

Si Mademoiselle, Higurashi………- se detuvo - vaya es usted japonesa- esbozo una sonrisa encantadora

Hai – respondió en su idioma natal –

Que casualidades tiene la vida – susurro para si mismos- me imagino que viene por lo de Affiche - continuo

Si, la verdad no…. no tengo mucha experiencia, pero tengo un hermano mas chico y yo siempre cuide de el y ……creo que tengo paciencia con los niños…...-

La forma como decía aquellas palabras con una voz que casi rallaba en la angustia aunado a aquella mirada tan sincera y llena de vida, totalmente opuesta a la mujer, con la cual le había confundido, hicieron eco en su corazón, quizás aquella joven era lo que realmente su amigo necesitaba para salir de una vez por todo de su letárgica agonía, parecía una joven sincera y de la cual seria fácil enamorarse, sabia que iba en contra de los planes de su amigo, y que complicaría las cosas aun mas, si es que ya no eran en si complicadas, pero ya era hora de hacer reaccionar a su amigo y que Kami lo ayudara a él y a la chica, por que estaba decidido, no habría marcha atrás, Kagome Higurashi seria la esposa de Inuyasha " la sra. Arisugawa "

No se preocupe- espeto de pronto sorprendiendo a la castaña – yo se lo difícil que es ser estudiante en esta cuidad-sonrió

Hai, -soltó rápidamente la joven

No se podía decir que el joven frente suyo no fuera atractivo, pero cada vez que sonreía, y la miraba tan intensamente con aquellos ojos azules, Kagome sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, quizás como un presagio de que algo nada agradable estaba por sucederle.

Me gustaría que me hiciera un pequeño currículo, y si es posible que me hable en el de su familia y sus ambiciones,- soltó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven, tomo un papel y comenzó a escribir-

también quiero que vaya a esta dirección mañana antes de las 9 de la mañana, - dijo extendiéndole la tarjeta

Eso quiere decir que estoy contratada-

por supuesto- sonrió nuevamente – y de su salario haga el favor de pasar con al srita Ayumi, para que les informe los términos de su contrato

oh! Arigato Sr……...-

Miroku, puedes llamarme así, deja los formalismo para la gente mas vieja –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba galantemente

Si, esta bien- dijo sonrojándose mientras rápidamente retiraba la mano de su captor.

entonces- añadió el joven ojiazul mañana en esa dirección y no olvides traerme lo que te he pedido – se levanto para acompañarla a la puerta de la lujosa oficina

La chica salia con una gran sonrisa, parecía que todos sus problemas estuvieran solucionándose, como por arte de magia, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

* * *

El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, lo que pareció no importarle al joven que se encontraba en la terraza de aquel imponente edificio, sosteniendo una copa de vino entre sus manos, se hallaba tan perdido entre sus pensamientos, que no noto el molesto e incesante sonido producto de aquel aparato, no fue si no hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió, que le hizo salir de su letargo. 

Sr Arisugawa, no esperaba verlo tan pronto-acento a decir un hombre de edad avanzada, mientras entraba llevando consigo una carreola y un bebe dormido en su interior.

Bonne soir, Myoga –dijo y su mirada se clavo en la pequeña que yacía dormida en el interior del carrito ¿Como esta ?- pregunto de pronto el joven de ojos ambarinos

. – Cansada, solamente, la he llevado a dar un paseo- soltó en tono de reproche, el hombre aquel.

El joven se inclino para mirar el pasible rostro de la bebe, sus mejillas rosadas producto del frió que comenzaba a sentirse en aquella región le indicaban que efectivamente la niña había salido a dar un paseo.

creo que le hace falta pasar mas tiempo con las personas, sabe amo, le encanta estar rodeada de gente – informó no de una manera muy cordial el anciano.

llevaba la a su cuarto, Myoga – ordenó fríamente el joven empresario, cortando con toda posibilidad de una larga discusión que el joven presentía se produciría, como había estado ocurriendo en este ultimo mes, el anciano reprochándole su falta de atención hacia la bebe y el ofuscándose por sus comentarios insolentes, que aunque bien sabia, el viejo tenia razón, él simplemente no podía evitar ser así, quizás por que todavía era muy reciente todo aquello y no acaba de asimilarlo.

como guste!... Amo Inuyasha- resopló con enojo el anciano

"el anciano podía ser muy insolente cuando se lo proponía" –pensó- "pero su insolencia no le molestaba, por que no lo consideraba como un sirviente, era mas bien parte de la familia, su lealtad hacia él, le había llevado a convertirse en uno mas de su familia, era su mentor, consejero y reprendedor, sustituyendo así la ausencia de sus padres y la falta de amor de su hermano mayor.

- feh ! Viejillo cascarrabias – susurro mientras le veía alejarse

El anciano se dirigió hacia la habitación que se encontraba al fondo y que un mes atrás fuese una cómoda biblioteca, y ahora era un cuarto de bebe, puesto que el departamento era chico y no contaba mas que con una sala con su respetivo mini bar, una cocina, un baño y dos recamaras, era perfecta para un hombre soltero, pero no para una niña de dos años y medio, dejo a la pequeña en su cama, y prendió la lámpara de noche que se encontraba al lado salio sigilosamente, para encontrarse con el joven que minutos antes, había evitado que sus reproches le molestasen.

- "pero si cree que se va a salvar esta muy equivocado"-pensó el anciano

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el sofá, los pies tirantes y los ojos cerrados en signo de cansancio, el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo su tranquilidad momentánea, estirando la mano tomo el ruidoso aparato

allô, -

Es que el joven Arisugawa podría contestar a este humilde servidor – se burlo el personaje aquel.

Miroku , déjate de payasadas¿Que quieres ?- gruño

Vaya , el enojado debería de ser yo, mon ami,-se quejo el joven de coleta – mira que dejarme, sin decir nada –añadió

Gomen, Yo………….. no estoy de humor Miroku, tengo muchos problemas, - respiro profundo

Lo se amigo, pero te fuiste sin firmar algunos contratos que son importantes – reparo sin burla alguna en su voz.

Mandamelos por fax, s´il te plaît-

D´accord, pero eso no es todo, también te hablo para decirte que………….- se tomo unos segundos

He contratado una niñera – soltó nerviosamente el ojiazul – ………y que ira mañana antes de las nueve a tu departamento

QUE!- grito el joven poniéndose al instante de pie

Calmate, inuyasha, si no te calmas no podré explicarte – dijo mientras gotas de sudor rondaban su varonil rostro.

Sabes bien que no necesito una niñera………..no es eso lo que te pedí, maldita sea, Miroku, - Resoplo molesto

Espera , espera, yo se que no, pero por mientras, además…..- guardo silencio- " no era bueno soltarle por teléfono que no era una niñera lo que le había contratado, si no su futura esposa, y sobretodo que se parecía tanto a…………seria prudente ponerla a prueba unos días"- su mente reflexiono.

Myoga, ya esta viejo y una ayuda no le vendría mal no crees- se excuso

-Maldita sea – espeto el joven –esta bien, pero tu y yo hablaremos mañana,… quiero que te des prisa con el plan – dijo ya mas calmado

- Si, ya se, te seguro que mañana te tendré resultados conclusos- sonrió

Para si mismo

No es por mi los sabes…. Ella corre peligro, si ese desgraciado llegara a quitármela, yo……………… –

Eso no lo permitiremos, Inuyasha – respondió con Firmeza el joven de coleta

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la oficina-

hasta mañana, Inuyasha…. " y que Kami me libre de salir vivo, de tus garras " – pensó con una amarga sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

* * *

Una mujer de delgada figura caminaba a lo largo de aquel enorme pasillo, cuanto hacía que no lo había vuelto a pisar, quizá 15 años o más, todo había cambiado desde entonces, para bien o mal, pero cambiado al fin, mismo ella había cambiado. De una niña a una mujer, sus pasos disminuyeron al recordar el por que de su visita a aquel imponente lugar, mientras recorría con la mirada el gran recibidor que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, un escritorio en caoba reluciente, un ancho sofá en piel, hacia el contraste perfectos con la fina pared recubierta en madera. 

-Naraku- pronuncio débilmente aquel nombre

Justo en frente de la joven se encontraba un hombre alto muy bien parecido de cabellos negros ondulados y mirada gélida.

-Querida onee-chan es un placer tenerte de regreso…. A este tú hogar- pronuncio con una media sonrisa cínica el hombre aquel.

Se acerco y sus labios rozaron su mejilla, fue un beso fugaz pero no por tanto menos lleno de veneno de cual su onii-chan siempre había hecho gala

-"Hipocresía"- pensó

Tal parecía que disfrutaba de ella, siendo que era culpa suya el haber pasado más de 15 años lejos de su hogar, su natal Japón, sin embargo sabia que su vida le pertenecía desde el momento en que su Otosan decidió que al morir él, Naraku seria el cabecilla de la familia Watsuki y de todas las empresas por consiguiente, una decisión que nunca comprendió del todo, pues sabia que Naraku era hábil para los negocios pero su relación con su Otosan nunca fue muy buena tampoco.

-Dejémonos de hipocresías – dijo duramente la joven

tu y yo sabemos que…. Entre tú y yo no hay cariño de hermanos…. -"solo te agradeceré cuando me des mí libertad "- pensó amargamente

pero Onee- Chan que son esos modos – dijo el hombre con una mueca burlona

tantos años sin vernos y lo primero que haces al verme es recibirme de esta manera, pero que educación recibiste en Europa, hermanita-

Ya basta! Naraku, dime de una vez que demonios quieres, por que dudo que me hayas llamado para darme la bienvenida –dijo exasperada

no, claro que no – dijo en un tono mas serio esta vez

tienes razón me conoces bien, Kagura, pasa a mi oficina quieres?- dijo cediéndole el paso a la joven blanquecina .

Bien! Terminemos pronto con esto- soltó mientras caminaba hacia la lujosa oficina situada al fondo de aquel pasillo

Al llegar el hombre de cabellos azabaches tomo lugar en la lujosa silla que se encontraba detrás de su pulcro escritorio, cruzando los brazos, miro como la joven se sentaba.

-"v_aya_ que había cambiado, de pasar de una niña a toda una mujer y para su suerte, hermosa, lo cual asentaba muy bien con sus futuros planes"_,-_sonrió malévolamente, mientras se recargaba en el asiento.

- y bien……….. – espetó la joven

- necesito….. No quiero ---- corrigió el sentido de sus palabras

-- quiero que me ayudes a ejecutar un plan, que nos convendrá a la dos – soltó rápidamente.

- ¿y que ganare yo? –

- que te parece, tu libertad, además de tu seguridad económica - sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo que con aquellas palabras era imposible que rechazara, aquel plan, pues conocía muy bien a su Onee-chan y sabia que lo que mas deseaba era deshacerse de él, ser libre al fin del clan Watsuki y todo lo que por consecuencia implicaba.

* * *

affiche anuancio que se pone en los periodicos 

jejej pues k kreen hasta aki termina este capt si yo se k kieren matarme por nohacer k inu y kagome se encuetren miren k lo pense bastante pero considere, k todavia no debeian conocerse jeje peor les prometo k el sig va ser el esperado encuentro y va arder troya ... pobre miroku bueno si tienen dudas preguntas, cualkier reclamo no duden en decirme y con mucho gusto les respondere

la cancion con la k introduzco el fic -yo y mis canciones vdd bueno pues de este grupo hoobanstank el mismo k puse en la primer capt The reason(k considero como el himno de mi fic jejej) bueno pues esta si la escuchan no es muy trankilona, pero la letra es lo k refleja este capt.

bueno me despido no sin antes agradecerles de antemano por sus futuros reviews

sayonara

kaorisama


	4. Capt IV Destino

hola-

perdon por la tardanza pero como siempre mi unica excusa es k tengo muxo trabajo, pero prometo k si les gusta este capt me esforzare por apurarme en los siguientes, gomen nasai de nuevo

* * *

Capitulo IV DESTINO

**_Destino_** _by Juanes_

_Estoy buscando una forma de ver  
Detrás de los espejos del alma  
Más adentro donde está la luz  
Que quema, pero que no mata_

_Estoy buscando una forma de amor  
Que pueda sacar los demonios del odio  
Y hallar la estela de la dimensión  
En donde no se mueren los cuerpos_

_Todo el mundo tiene una estrella  
Que muestra el camino pero no los peligros  
Todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar_

_Estoy buscando una forma de paz  
Que me haga salir de ésta guerra de tigres  
Si vuelvo al pueblo, me quedaré  
Y moriré envuelto en mi esencia. . . ._

_Todo el mundo tiene una estrella  
Que muestra el camino pero no los peligros  
Todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar  
Y todo el mundo tiene un destino  
Que aunque no creamos de seguro cumplimos  
Y todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar_

Cuando crees que las casualidades no existen que el destino es solamente un amargo juego de la vida, cuando tus ilusiones se desvanecen y crees que jamás volverás a creer, a amar, cuando te sientes vacío y sin esperanza alguna, entonces es cuando la vida te enseña que estabas muy equivocado y que todo lo que viviste solo fue una prueba mas para constatar que de valientes esta echo el mundo, no te rindas, por mas duras que sean las pruebas al final saldrás vencedor.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes orbitas, su fuerte mandíbula se contrajo y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento

le pasa algo…….. Monsieur - pregunto la asustada joven blanquecina, al notar que de los ojos de aquel apuesto hombre parecía salir fuego

No pudo articular palabra ¿pero que era eso? Una jugarreta del destino que le recordaba que la herida sangrante en su corazón no había desaparecido, si no todo, lo contrario había aumentado aun más.

Pardon, Monsieur, quizá me equivoque de departamento…….- lo miro fijamente con aquellos ojos castaños, y continuo- …….. es usted Monsieur Arisugawa –

Las palabras de la joven llegaron de repente a los oídos del joven empresario "es usted el señor Arisugawa ", su mente proceso

yo…….- tartamudeo – yo soy-

Kagome le miro expectante, rogó al cielo para que aquel apuesto hombre delante suyo no fuese su nuevo patrón, era demasiado atractivo y joven para tener una hija y sobretodo le preocupaba la manera como le miraba, la intimidaba con su mirar, misma si esta era de sorpresa, sus ojos ámbares desprendían un magnetismo irresistible, pero lo que mas le asustaba era el rencor que en sus ojos se reflejaba.

- "por kami que ese hombre era guapo"- pensó la joven

- yo soy el Sr Arisugawa -soltó de pronto el joven

Sintió que la piel se le erizo al escuchar la voz tan profunda y varonil del joven aquel

- yo……….- esta vez fue ella la que no pudo articular palabra

-que busca- dijo bruscamente mientras la recorría con la mirada apretando los puños en señal de desagrado.

- disculpe - acento la joven frunciendo el seño como signo de incomodidad ante tanta hostilidad, respiro profundo y comenzó

el sr Kaigai me mando a esta dirección… soy la nueva nounou –

-¿usted, es que……¿Niñera? –Apretó con mas fuerza las manos al mismo tiempo que resoplaba- ese maldito Miroku-"él no necesitaba ninguna niñera, o es que acaso pretendía que ella fuera su…….. en que estaría pensando cuando le mando a esa joven, por que estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta del parecido de la joven aquella con…… , - su respiración se agito al redoradla- "no era ciego, además había conocido bien a Kykio, demonios! que estaría tramando ese pervertido."

Ya se las arreglaría con el, ahora enfrentaría el problema y había dos soluciones mandarla de vuelta por donde vino o darle el empleo,

Lo primero por supuesto era la mejor opción suficiente tenia con el recuerdo de aquella mujer como para ahora tener a su casi gemela ahí.

mademoiselle creo que ha habido un err…..- el joven no termino la frase cuando fue interrumpido por un anciano que entraba al edificio con un bebe en brazos-

Sr .Arisugawa, la niña……….. – se detuvo observando con admiración a la joven que se encontraba ahí.

mademoiselle – dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza ante la joven

Kagome miro a la niña que el anciano hombre llevaba en brazos, sin duda era hermosa, aunque del padre no tenia gran cosa,- se dijo asimisma- tal vez se parecía a la madre, este pensamiento le dio una punzada en el estomago y no supo porqué?

- esta es la niña que tengo que cuidar – se aventuro a decir acercándose al anciano y tomando a la niña en brazos comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas, provocando la risa inmediata del infante aquel.

La escena lo congelo en lo poco que convivía con la niña jamás le había visto sonreír así; era hermoso oír su risa, y debía admitir que la joven aquella tenia un ángel especial además de una bella sonrisa, en eso no se parecía a…….. Ella no sonreía casi nunca.

ah me alegra mucho que haya decido contratar a alguien joven Inuyasha…, mire que me será de mucha utilidad, la niña necesita una mano femenina- comenzó a decir el anciano con gusto

Inuyasha casi no escuchaba las palabras del anciano estaba exhorto en la escena que desfilaba ante sus ojos la hermosa castaña abrazando a la bebe…"su hija" sonreía placidamente mientras se dedicaba a jugar con uno de los mechones azabaches de la joven.

¿como se llama?- pregunto de pronto la joven sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña.

La pregunta trajo de golpe a la realidad al joven ambarino quien como quien viniese de despertarse de un sueño enfoco sus hermosos ámbares en los de la castaña haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante la intensidad de su mirada-

se llama Mina Arisuwaga – contesto sin despejar su intensa mirada de la joven quien, quien sin poder sostener mas tiempo su mirar desvió sus ojos hacia el anciano el cual contemplaba la escena con agrado.

Myoga- llamo al anciano al mismo tiempo que desvió también su mirar al notar que ella lo había evadido- indica le a la Srita cuales serán sus deberes y sus horarios - continuo – también decide tu, el salario conveniente- ordeno y dio la media vuelta tomando el saco y el maletín que se encontraban en el elegante sofá, salio rápidamente sin decir una palabra mas.

-no se preocupe Srita- dijo el anciano sonriéndole – creo que el amo hoy no amaneció de muy buen humor - pero venga hablaremos mientras tomamos un rico café- sonrió mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta que su amo había olvidado cerrar. Kagome le siguió sin decir palabra, aunque tanta amabilidad del anciano contrastaba con la fría actitud de su "amo", le inquietaba y por que no decir le preocupaba, pues al parecer el joven "amo" como le llamaba el anciano no estaba muy convencido al contratarla y que decir de interesado mas bien parecía que minutos antes de que el anciano y la bebe aparecieran estaba apunto de decirle que no le contrataría. Suspiro y miro a la bebe que portaba en brazos

- pero en fin- se dijo- todo había salido bien, o al menos eso pensaba-

* * *

Necesito todos los documentos listos para dentro de tres semanas- ordeno el joven de larga melena plateada

Hai, no se preocupe los contratos no tardaran mas de una semana- acento la joven castaña

también debo decirle que necesitare de sus servicios en la firma de los contratos, espero y haya cancelado cualquier compromiso que tenga para dentro de tres semanas – la impresionante voz de aquel apuesto hombre sonó mas exigencia que a petición para la joven abogada quien sin mas nada por objetar asintió

muy bien por el momento es todo, puede retirarse-

La joven tomo los documentos depositados en el escritorio aquel y salio silenciosamente, el apuesto hombre reclino la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y su mirada pareció perderse en el vació.

dentro de tres semanas iría a Francia y se encontraría con él – pensó el apuesto hombre- no es que le agradara mucho la idea además no era una visita familiar, si no de negocios, hacia mas de 10 años que no lo veía desde que lo enviaron a estudiar al extranjero y el se ocupo de las empresas en Japón, claro que no se podría decir que su relación era de hermanos, puesto que no lo era ya que eran medios hermanos, pero su obligación como hijo del gran Inutaisho Arisuwaga era honrar a la familia y si eso implicaba soportar al mediocre de su medio hermano lo haría.

Recuerdos pasaron por la perturbada mente del joven en los cuales el se veía, de pie junto a lo que era el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer, ahí junto a ella las lagrimas no se dignaban a salir de su pequeño rostro solo observaba como las personas lloraban a su alrededor y lo vio a él, parado junto al cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer, frió y distante, pareciese no importarle que su esposa yaciese ahí, muerta, con que crueldad había tomado aquella noticia. Luego pocos meses después tuvo que hacerse a la idea de convivir con una perfecta desconocida y las cosas empeoraron cuando llego él….

- Sesschoumaru-sama – se oyó una voz suave por el interfón que lo despertó de aquellos recuerdos que parecían no alejarse de su mente

-Hai- contesto con una mueca de desagrado

- señor, el señor Jaken lo esta esperando- dijo la joven nerviosamente ante la contestación de su jefe – desea que lo haga pasar- agrego.

-si, si – contesto ya de mejor modo

* * *

como te atreviste especie de degenerado- gruño el joven empresario sosteniendo por las solapas del saco al joven de coleta

inuyasha calmate ….. onegai … - decía mientras levantaba las manos en signo de rendición- déjame explicarte ………. Acuérdate que la cólera comienza con ira y termina con arrepentimiento –

tus sarcasmos no vienen al caso y te juro Miroku que si no me das una buena explicación….- bufo el hombre aquel al mismo tiempo que levantaba su puño en forma de amenaza

calma amigo, te explicare, pero antes- sonrió nerviosamente – podrías cerrar la puerta de mi oficina o quieres que todos lo demás sigan viendo el espectáculo- sugirió mientras con la mano señalaba el objeto de su atención

El joven resoplo una serie de improperios mientras soltaba al ojiazul y daba media vuelta para cerrar de golpe la puerta dejando las miradas curiosas detrás de esta. Respiro profundamente mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar nuevamente al motivo de su sulfuro

y bien- apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños – estoy esperando Miroku-

"Dios santo" pensó el joven de pelo azabache – "y ahora que haré esta muy enfadado… esto será mas difícil de lo que imagine"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe que fue a parar al escritorio delante de él, haciéndole recular instintivamente en forma de auto defensa.

por favor Inuyasha, comportémonos como gente civilizada ya pasamos la etapa de los golpes, somos suficientemente adultos para hablarlo sin llegar es esos extremos – dijo rezando para que sus palabras tomaran conciencia en el presidente de "Shikon No Tama" - ahora siéntate y déjame explicarte- le dijo señalándole el asiento

al diablo con eso! – refunfuño el joven – mientras bruscamente tomaba asiento frente a el.

después de todo la idea de la esposa fue tuya – se defendió

claro que fue mía, BAKA, pero no te dije en ningún momento que me buscaras una copia exacta de la madre, ni mucho menos recuerdo haberte dicho que necesitara una niñera o si! – resopló en un tono exasperación.

y que querías que pusiera en el periódico, se busca esposa para el magnate hombre de negocios Inuyasha Arisugawa, favor de presentarse en las oficinas del edificio Shikon no tama para una entrevista previa al contrato matrimonial, eso es lo que querías Baka—soltó en el mismo tono que él lo había hecho antes.

La verdad de sus palabras le cayo como balde de agua fría, -"tenia razón, maldita sea, el muy canalla sabia siempre como hacer las cosas, pero eso no explicaba lo de la chica todavía…"

mira , amigo si lo hice así, es por que no había otro remedio, no te iba concertar citas con las "amigas" con las que solimos salir, pues estas, no tienen el perfil que tu buscas, en una palabra estarían encantadas de tenerte amarrado para siempre y no por un año- observo el rostro del joven y vio como este se relajaba lentamente aceptando sus explicaciones

además que mas, que poner a prueba a la mujer que vas elegir y ver si congenia con la niña, y la mejor forma es esa, que sea su niñera por un tiempo y después hacerle la proposición con una jugosa oferta claro esta - sonrió para sus adentros, al ver que el joven ambarino no osaba replicar

Demo….- comenzó a decir ya mas calmadamente – tienes razón en eso, pero porque esa mujer, y no me digas que no lo notaste,- lo miro directamente a los ojos

Mon cher ami, claro que lo note pero de todas las entrevistas que hice, te juro que esta es la mas indicada, no se si sea casualidad o jugarreta del destino, pero a mi parecer ella es la indicada- le dijo mientras le extendía unos papeles que el joven tomo y comenzó a hojearlos rápidamente.

Se llama Kagome Higurashi, es japonesa, hace dos años y medio que gano una beca de estudios para la universidad de la Soborne le falta un año y medio para finalizar sus estudios en "Arquitectura", su madre, su hermano y su abuelo residen en Japón, y ella debe regresar después de este tiempo puesto que la situación económica de su familia no es muy buena - recito de memoria – lo cual encaja perfectamente en nuestros planes ya que tu matrimonio debe durar un año-

Arrêt, miroku puedo leer y sacar mis propias conclusiones, quieres- le espeto

D´accord no te enojes, de todas maneras la decisión es tuya –suspiro con resignación- pero te advierto que no encontraras una candidata mejor - se levanto bruscamente mientras le arrojaba un bonche de expedientes

analízalos y tu veras que decides yo……….- resoplo con desespero- yo hice lo mejor que pude

Salio dejando en total silencio al joven de mirada ambarina, quien abrió nuevamente el expediente de la joven aquella y clavo su mirada en el nombre aquel KAGOME HIGURASHI…….. no KAGOME de ARISUGAWA su mente imagino, así seria llamada aquella joven durante un año, cerrando los ojos suspiro fuertemente, que tonterías estaba pensando, pero debía admitir que la idea no le desagradaba, ni la chica tampoco, recordó su rostro esos ojos castaños que le miraron con asombro y confusión, su sonrisa, le hacia verse aun mas hermosa de lo que era ya, sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente la carpeta que se encontraba en sus manos. Tomo una decisión.

Mademoiselle Higurashi , seria su esposa, seria durante un año -Madame Arisugawa- se dijo firmemente mientras salía de la suntuosa oficina.

* * *

Miro a su alrededor y pudo percibir que aquel extraño cuarto fue adaptado no hacia mucho tiempo puesto que en el se observaba todavía rastro de lo que antiguamente era; miro con ternura a la bebe que yacía en su cuna, cual angelito que entregaba sus dulces sueños a Morfeo. Sonrió para sus adentros

En las pocas horas que había pasado con ella, se había ganado su cariño se notaba que realmente aquel infante necesitaba una mano femenina por lo que le había contado el anciano

" _la joven ama necesita de una mano femenina "_ había dicho el anciano aquel

"no es que el amo Inuyasha sea una mala persona o un mal padre",- corrigió prontamente

"_demo… a veces tiene unos modales que no van de acuerdo a su estatus social y también se le olvida que ahora tiene una hija de la cual debe responsabilizarse" _

quien lo hubiera dicho – pensó la joven para sus adentros aquel hombre tan guapo y con una hija – y por lo que sabia no estaba casado ya que el anciano no había mencionado nada de la madre- " ¿estaría divorciado? ó "¿habría enviudado, ya basta " – se reprimió así misma- que diablos le importaba a ella si el era casado viudo, soltero, divorciado, después de todo era su jefe y nada mas, con un suspiro se levanto del sofá, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del cuarto aquel.

Bonne nuit- una voz profunda y varonil le hizo sobresaltarse

Buenas noches- le respondió nerviosamente

Su mirada se clavó directamente en el rostro de aquella joven, analizando cada detalla de su blanquecino y fino rostro.

Se le parecía bastante no había duda alguna de ello pero algo en su mirar la hacia diferente, no sabría explicarse que era, pero después de todo la idea de hacerla su esposa no le desagradaba en nada- sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros

la he dejado dormida en su cuna, Monsieur,… yo – titubeo un instante- el anciano Myoga me ha dicho mis horarios, y el pago por ellos- calló para observar la reacción del hombre.

muy bien, mademoiselle Higurashi- remarco su apellido

si es todo, pido su permiso para retirarme, Monsieur – respondió la joven mientras nuevamente evitaba su mirada como lo había hecho horas antes

"Por Kami-sama "- pensó porque no me mira cuando le hablo, jamás había encontrado una mujer así, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le arrojaran al cuello a primera vista, pero esta en cambio trataba de ignorarlo¿seria a caso que le intimidaba? O ¿talvez le gustara?- sonrió egocéntricamente para asimismo- entonces siendo así seria muy sencillo convencerla –

puede retirarse Mademoiselle- le afirmo para sorpresa de la castaña quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse por su tormentoso silencio.

-Merci Monsieur – contesto al mismo tiempo que pasaba rápidamente al lado del ambarino tomando su bolso en el transcurso a su salida

Srita, - le llamo antes de que la joven pudiese llegar a su destino

La espero puntual, mañana, Bonne nuit - inclino la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta con una mueca de satisfacción.

Aquellas palabras dejaron estática por unos instantes a la hermosa castaña, le tomo varios minutos asimilar las palabras del misterioso "hombre", le había dicho que la esperaba mañana, y ella que había pensado que solo la contrato por que no tuvo otra alternativa, pero esas palabras le hicieron eco en su interior, además de ese galante gesto que había hecho como todo un caballero andante despidiéndose de su dama, y mira que el porte de caballero lo poseía, con un toque salvaje en su mirar, " tonterías " –se recrimino, pero una boba sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mismo tiempo que salía del lujoso departamento.

CONTINUARA

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

espero y les haya agradado este capt haganmelo saber jejej sus comentarios enriquecen y fortalecen mi espiritu (egocentrica¬¬) no en serio muchisimas gracias a todas las personitas k se molestan en leer mis locuras espero no defraduarlos

nos vemos en el sig capt (espero y sea pronto jejeje¨)

AVANCE:

- ¿esta usted loco, como se atreve a pensar que aceptare semajante locura -/ no tiene otra salida, usted me necesita y yo tambien, solo sera un año.-¿Que? ese maldito vendra a fin de mes.-/ necesitamos acelerar los planes./ kikyo, Quien es kykio/ ...es la madre de mi hija.

sayonara

bexos

kaorisama


End file.
